I Will Be There
by firewindgurl
Summary: Neji had always looked out for Hinata when she was small. He always beated up the bullies that picked on her. But soon, the two’s bond disappears. One day, Konoha gets ambushed by Orochimaru’s subordinates and Neji finds himself protecting Hinata again.
1. Protect

I Will Be There

A/N: Hi and thanks to everyone who's reading this story. I hope you enjoy my NejiHina story!

Summary: Neji had always looked out for Hinata when she was small. He always beated up the bullies that picked on her. But soon, the two's bond disappears. One day, Konoha gets ambushed by Orochimaru's subordinates and Neji finds himself protecting Hinata once more.

CHAPTER 1:

PROTECT

"You're weak! Weak!" yelled a bunch of boys. There were five of them.

Tears fell down Hinata's cheeks as the boys began to throw rocks at her. Rain fell heavily on the boys and Hinata.

"You can't even fight!" they mocked.

Hinata felt helpless. As she kept running, she tripped and fell on the ground. Hinata suddenly felt a burst of pain on her knee and noticed that she had deeply scraped her knee. She sat up and held her knees protectively.

"You don't deserve to live, Hinata Hyuuga. No one's here to protect you anymore." Said one boy, grabbing a sharp stone. He aimed it at Hinata and threw it with all his might.

Hinata shut her eyes tight, fearing where it would hit her. Suddenly, she could hear someone step in front of her. As she slowly opened her pearly white eyes, she saw her cousin grab the stone in his right hand. "N-Neji-niisan…!"

Neji's hand had began to turn bloody red.

Hinata watched in horror as she saw that Neji's hand was bleeding. But Neji didn't seem to care.

He dropped the stone and turned his hands into a fist. "Picking on a _Hyuuga_!" he said angrily.

"N-Neji-kun! G-gomenasai! W-We didn't mean to p-pick on H-Hinata!"

"I heard you say that she didn't deserve to live." Neji evilly looked at them. "_Maybe it's you that don't deserve to live._"

"N-No! W-We'll never b-bother her again."

Neji went up to one of the boys and punched the boy that said Hinata didn't deserve to live on the cheek. "You bastard."

The boy fell down and his cheek quickly turned red. "OWWWW!" he yelled. The boy ran away and following him was the other boys.

Hinata watched Neji as he came to help her up. His face suddenly turned warm and a smile formed on his lips. "C'mon, Hinata. Let's go home."

Hinata smiled back at him and struggled to get up but quickly fell down again because of her knee.

"Here. Climb on my back." Neji offered. Hinata climbed on his back and Neji carried her home. "Hinata?"

"Hai?"

"I'm glad you're safe. I was worried about you."

Pink circles formed on Hinata's cheeks. Even though Hinata was only seven years old, she had already gotten a small crush. Her crush was on Neji and even though she knew that it was impossible and stupid to like your cousin, she did. Besides, he would never return her feelings back anyways; or so she thought. So she kept her feelings to herself. "Thank you…for saving me today."

"Don't sweat it, okay? I could never forgive myself if I found you, hurt and bleeding."

That reminded Hinata. "Your hand…it's bleeding."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. But my main priority is to take you home."

Hinata smiled and she laid her head on Neji's back. _Neji-niisan…_ She closed her eyes and slept for a while.

Suddenly there was a loud bang! The rain was getting heavier and lightning started to strike.

Hinata opened her eyes wide and gripped Neji's shirt.

"Hinata! What's wrong?"

"I-I hate loud noises…they scare me. It reminds me of a time I was small and was lost at a forest in Konoha and there was a big bomb near me. I fell unconscious and blacked out. I was so scared…!" her grip tightened. "Luckily, father found me and brought me home. But…I was still scared."

"Don't worry. _I'm right here._"

Hinata loosened her grip and calmed down a bit.

"Just go to sleep. Get some rest, okay? I'll protect you."

"Okay…" Hinata said, closing her eyes once more and trying to ignore those loud sounds.

:X:X:X:X

"Hinata…we're here."

Hinata opened her eyes. "Oh…" Neji let Hinata get off his back.

"G-Go to s-sleep in y-your room okay? I'm going to…going to…" Neji suddenly fell down.

"Neji-niisan! Are you alright!" Hinata ran to Neji and put her hand on his forehead. "Y-You have a fever!"

"It's alright…I'll be alright…really."

"Oh Neji-niisan…!" Hinata wiped her eyes. Once more, she was crying.

Luckily, a woman had seen the two children and walked up to them. "Children. Get out of the rain. Here, let me help you." The woman saw that Neji had a fever and carried him to a doctor. "You go to your father. You are Hinata right?"

Hinata nodded and kept silent.

"Okay. Run along now. I will see that _this child _will get well."

Hinata began to head to her home, but not before seeing Neji off.

Neji, who was half awake, clenched his fist. Those words echoed in Neji's head. _This child…_ Didn't she know that he was Neji Hyuuga? Suddenly, he remembered. That woman must have been from the main house. He, Neji Hyuuga, was from the Branch house. That angered Neji a bit. He was strong, he had to admit himself, stronger then Hinata yet they acknowledged her but not him.

:X:X:X:X:X

The next day, Hinata went to visit Neji. "Neji-niisan!" she called out as she entered his house.

Neji came out of his room. "Ohayou, Hinata-sama."

Hinata put her hand on Neji's head. "You're head's not as hot. That's good."

"Yeah. Thanks for worrying."

Hinata smiled.

"Hey, Hinata. How's your knee?"

"It's a-okay!" she stretched her knee and chuckled a bit.

"That's great."

"Uh…Neji-niisan. Where's your father?"

Suddenly Neji's voice became cold. "_He's not here. He's on a mission._"

"Mission?"

Neji turned around. He didn't want to face Hinata right now. "He's on a mission for your _father_."

"My father? Why?"

Neji clenched his fist. He took a breath, then sighed and calmed down. "I don't know myself exactly."

"Um…Neij-niisan…?"

"Yeah?"

"D-do you wanna go to the market with me?"

"Sure thing. Of course I'll go." Neji smiled and put his shoes on. Hinata walked outside and waited for him. When he was ready, the two of them began to walk to the market.

"I have to pick something up for my father. It's really nothing; just bread. But he's been so busy so I didn't mind getting it." Hinata searched for the store. "Hm…"

Neji looked at Hinata. _She looks…so pretty sometimes. _

"Hey, you."

The two turned around. It was one of those boys from yesterday.

"Hyuuga Neji, what are you doing in the market with Hyuuga Hinata?"

"That's none of your business."

"I heard that Hinata is from the _main_ house. Aren't you from the _branch_ house?"

Neji widened his eyes.

"What do you mean? Neji-niisan is my cousin…no, my friend. Just go away." Hinata grabbed his hand and started walking faster.

"_The main house is better then the branch house!_"

"What is he talking about?" Hinata whispered to Neji.

"I-I don't know. F-forget about him." Neji lied.

"You're right."

"Neji, you're father is _stupid_!" The boy yelled.

Suddenly Neji's temper grew. He let go of Hinata's hand and ran to the boy. He grabbed the boy's neck and began to choke him on the ground.

A group of people saw him and tried to stop Neji from choking the boy.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Neji yelled in the boy's face.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata ran to Neji. She grabbed his arm and tried to stop him. "Please…stop it!"

"SHUT UP!" he snapped. Hinata was startled.

"Neji-niisan…please. This isn't you…please."

Suddenly, Neji realized that tears began to fall down his cheeks. He let go of the boy's neck. A man carried Neji off of the boy and put him down on the ground. "MY-MY FATHER IS _NOT _STUPID! DON'T SAY THAT! HE IS NOT!"

"Neji-niisan. Of course your father is not. Why would you listen to him?" Hinata said. She gently touched his arm.

Neji drew his arm back. Why _did _he listen to him? "Get away from me!" he snapped.

"Neji…"

"I said go!" Neji got up and started to head home. "I'm…I'm just not myself today…I'm going home."

Hinata bit her lip. "Neji-niisan…" she whispered to herself.

:X:X:X:X:X

Neji fell on his bed. For the first time in a long time, he cried for a long time. He cried so much, his pillow became wet and wrinkled. Neji finally stopped crying, but by now, he had almost fallen asleep now.

But Neji felt a horrible feeling in his gut. Something that had always been there but had grown. He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to acknowledged it, but suddenly it became clear to him now.

_I'm stronger then Hinata…I am. My father is an honorable man. He is noble and strong…he is not stupid. Why does he have to do things for Hinata's father! That's not fair! It's not fair! Why do they know Hinata, but now me! Hinata is…weak. I always protect her. I am stronger! _Everyday, Neji had been thinking those thoughts. He finally came to one conclusion which he thought was reasonable. _I hate Hinata Hyuuga…_

:X:X:X:X:X:X

The next day, Neji went out to get some food. He didn't seem to care about the main house anymore. All he knew now about them was that they were cruel…and unfair.

Suddenly he heard a loud shriek. Neji knew it could only be one thing. Hinata.

Hinata covered herself helplessly in a blanket. "Ah!"

"Didn't I tell you that you didn't deserve to live?" said that same boy. He threw a rock at her and it hit her in the arm.

Neji watched in horror as his cousin got beat up. But he couldn't do anything…he hated her. Neji clenched his fists. _I hate her…so I can't help her…I can't…_ Neji pushed himself out of the scene. He walked away from the fight. _Besides…it's her fault…right? It's her fault that she's not strong enough…right…? Yes…it's her fault. _Suddenly, Neji found himself crying once more. He quickly wiped his tears away. _I shouldn't be crying…I'm strong. Stop crying! _Neji forced himself to stop crying…but once more, that awful feeling was in his gut again.

That night, Hinata came home crying and blood was everywhere. Her father was scared and worried at her and scolded her. "Don't go out by yourself ever again!"

Hinata nodded and wiped her tears. "Y-Yes f-father…"

"Now, I will have people shower you and clean you up. It'll be alright…I promise."

Hinata nodded. As she walked to the showering houses, escorted by a woman, she passed Neji. He didn't talk to her; didn't even look at her. Hinata tried not to look at him too, but she couldn't. In her mind, she was saying, "Neji-niisan…are you alright?" but of course, Neji wasn't able to hear her.

Hinata decided to leave Neji alone. Something was wrong with him, but she couldn't do anything. She sighed and continued to walk to the showering houses

Neji went to his house and sat down on the ground. He leaned on the front door and felt like one thing…he felt dead. Visions of Hinata all bloody kept appearing in his mind but he forced them out. He forced himself to remember one thing…he hated Hinata Hyuuga.

A/N: Okay. In the next chapters, it will show more about everyone else in it like Naruto and everyone else. Well, this chapter wasn't really good but I still hope you lasted through it. Heh, see you in the next chappie!


	2. Ambushed

CHAPTER 2:

AMBUSHED

A/N: I hope you guys like this story. I don't have much to say but I just hope you guys will like the story!

It had been five years since that incident. Hinata had almost forgotten about that time Neji and her were best friends. Well, she remembered it but forgot how strong their bond once was. She was on with her life and didn't regret much of it. Besides, the cousin she once knew was a total different person.

:X:X:X:X:X: on with the story then :X:X:X:X:X

Hinata practiced hitting and punching a tree. She told herself to keep doing this until the tree would break.

"Hinata? What are you doing?"

"I'm….practicing…" she said, hitting the tree some more. She looked and saw that it was Hanabi.

"Hinata, you're going to do this _all _day?"

"I'm…not…sure…" Hinata stopped and panted.

"Why aren't you sure?"

Hinata sighed, a bit annoyed at her younger sister's questions. "Hanabi, why don't you go back to where Father is?"

"Oh okay…" she walked slowly, departing her older sister with her hands behind her back.

Hinata started practicing again when someone caught her attention.

"Hinata-san. Hey."

"N-N-Naruto-kun!"

"You training?"

"Y-Yeah…" she said, a bit embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed. I train a lot too." Naruto smiled.

"Um…yeah." Hinata decided to take a break and sat down on the cold grass. She could see sweat coming down from Naruto's forehead and could tell he had been practicing too.

Naruto sat near Hinata. "Nice day isn't it?"

Hinata could smell Naruto's sweat odor but she didn't mind because she was always near Kiba and Shino when they were training real hard and smelled like sweat. Her face turned red and she didn't want Naruto to see her like this, all sweaty and dirty.

"So, where's Neji?"

"Um…I dunno. We're not…we're not as close so I don't know where he is."

"Oh, I see."

"So, Sasuke and Sakura didn't train with you?"

"No." Naruto sighed. "Sasuke and Sakura had plans. I believe Sasuke was out training with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura was helping Ino with her flower shop."

"O-oh…" Suddenly there was a loud grumbling sound.

"Sorry. That was my stomach…" Naruto chuckled.

"A-Are you hungry? Um…" Hinata could feel her heart beating faster and faster by the minute. _Say it, just say it. _"D-do you want to go eat r-ramen with me?"

"Ramen noodles! Sure!"

Hinata blushed. "I was just going to go anyways after I finished practicing."

"That's great!" Naruto got up and smiled. "C'mon. Let's go!" he helped Hinata up on her feet and the two started to go to a ramen shop. When they arrived at Naruto's favorite noodle place, he got out his wallet and put it in front of the cook. "I want as many noodle bowls that this will pay!"

Hinata stared at all the money he had saved up. _Amazing…that's a lot. _Hinata got out her money. "I'll just have one bowl please."

The cook smiled. "Okay." He took the money and put it in a box. Then he started to cook the noodles. "You too on a date?"

Hinata blushed. "D-Date? Oh no…not us."

Naruto burst into laughter. "Date! No way. _We're just friends._"

Hinata could feel her heart ache for a moment right there. "Yeah…I guess so." She said quietly to herself.

"Naruto-kun? Hinata-san!"

Naruto turned around. "Tenten! Neji! Rock Lee!"

"You're eating here too? That's great!" Rock Lee flashed a thumb at him. "Ha ha! This is great! But…where's Sakura-chan?"

"Huh, oh she's busy so she didn't come. But Hinata and I weren't so we decided to eat!" Naruto laughed.

Neji smirked. "I thought so…" he took a seat near Hinata.

"What do you mean you thought so!" Naruto asked.

"You were lonely and saw Hinata so you decided to eat with her." Neji explained.

Naruto widened his eyes a bit. "Uh…n-no!" He lied. But to be truthful, it was true.

"So…are we going to eat or not?" Rock Lee asked. He took a seat near Naruto and Tenten sat near Neji. "Three bowls of noodles please!" Rock Lee put his money on the counter. "My treat, Neji and Tenten!"

Neji smirked. "Whatever…"

The cook smiled. "Okay. Here we go." he set down the noodles bowls in front of everyone who ordered. "Naruto, I'm still making yours."

"Okay…" Naruto said, slurping up some ramen noodles. Naruto finished slurping and looked at Hinata. "Anything on my face?"

Hinata chuckled. His face had noodle pieces everywhere. "Yes…here." She reached for a napkin and started to wipe his face. "There…all clean."

"Thanks!" he showed her a thumb.

Neji felt disgusted. _It's disgusting. _He turned the other way and started eating his bowl of noodles. _It looks like their on a date…_

"More please!" Naruto finished eating his bowl and asked if the cook was done with his other bowl.

"Yes." The cook set it in front of Naruto.

Naruto smiled and was about to eat his bowl of noodles when he noticed that Hinata had finished hers too. "Hinata-san. You want to eat more?"

"No, I'm out of money." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry." Naruto grinned. "How much noodles can I buy now with my money?"

"Well, you can buy…" the cook counted the money. "About fifteen more bowls."

"Then for the next bowl give it to her please." He pointed to Hinata.

"O-Oh no! Please, Naruto-kun…" her voice lowered and she began playing with her fingers. "No…that's not necessary."

"Don't worry. You're my friend and _I want _to buy it for you." Naruto began digging into his bowl. "So just eat it." He said while eat his noodles.

"Um…o-okay…" Hinata said, her face turning red. She had to admit, she _was _pretty hungry after all the training.

Neji finished his noodles. "Finished. Now, I'm leaving." He said coldly.

"Neji-kun! Wait up!" Tenten swallowed up the last parts of her noodles and then ran to Neji. "Lee-san! Hurry up!"

"I'm staying here with Naruto-kun and Hinata-san. I'm starving." He put some more money on the counter. "More please."

Tenten smiled. "Okay. You stay here with Naruto-kun and Hinata-san then. See you later!" she waved.

As she and Neji began walking, Neji finally spoke to her. "It's disgusting isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The way…the way Hinata and Naruto were acting?"

Tenten blushed. "No…I think it was cute, really."

"Cute?" he asked with a bitter tone.

"Yeah. Haven't you noticed? Hinata-san has a crush on Naruto-kun!" she explained.

"She has…a crush?" Neji asked. He felt even more disgusted.

"Yes! She and Naruto make such a cute couple!"

Neji kept quiet. _Cute couple? That's foolish…_ He made himself loathe the way they acted but somehow, he kept feeling an odd feeling inside him.

"Neji-kun? I guess I'll head home. The sun's setting." Tenten said, yawning a bit.

Neji looked up. "That was fast. I hadn't kept track of the time."

"Well, see you tomorrow Neji-kun! Bye!" she said, running off.

Neji sighed. He didn't know what to do now.

"Okay! Bye!" Neji heard somehow call out. He looked ahead and it was Naruto and Rock Lee waving bye to Hinata.

"Bye Lee-san…b-bye N-Naruto-kun!" she said, her face turning pink.

Neji waited for Hinata. He wanted to ask her something. "Hinata-san."

"Oh…Neji-niisan." She said, keeping her head down.

"Do…do you have a _crush _on Naruto?"

Hinata was shocked at this question. "W-why ask a question like t-that?"

Neji could feel Hinata was feeling tense. "Forget it then. I don't understand how this can be so hard."

"Neji-niisan…?"

"Hinata! Stop."

"Huh?"

"Byakugan!" Neji said, forming his hands into a hand gesture. Suddenly he opened his white pearly eyes. "Move!" he pushed Hinata down, covering herself with himself.

"N-Neji-niisan!"

BOOOOMMMM! A bomb struck right where Neji and Hinata were. "Damn. A trap." Neji looked down at Hinata. She looked terrified.

"I'm sorry…I hate loud noises…" she said, trying to cover her ears.

BOOOOOMMMM! Another bomb hit. Neji could hear screaming from the village. "Hinata. Get up!"

Hinata struggled to get up.

"Don't be afraid of the noises. You're a ninja, remember?"

"H-Hai." Hinata said, gulping.

"Now, we'll run to the village center. Go." Neji began running but he saw that Hinata was lagging behind.

"N-Neji-niisan!" she called silently to herself.

"Hinata!"

BOOOOOMMMMM!

:X:X:X

"Neji." Hiashi called.

Neji walked towards his uncle.

"Hinata was hit by a bomb."

"I know."

"Neji, why did you just watch my daughter get hit?"

"Hiashi-sama…I-"

Hiashi could sense that Neji was not comfortable right now. He decided to change the subject. "Neji, I've watched your strong attacks. They are very mighty."

Neji didn't speak back to Hiashi.

"Well, I talked with Tsunade-sama. Orochimaru has been launched an attack on Konoha. Rumors say he wants to get rid of Konoha and its strong clans. He's trying to get rid of the Hyuugas first though. Neji, _you must _ to risk your life for Hinata. You must, if needed to, die for her protection. I won't be having that accursed Orochimaru harm any of heiress."

Neji nodded. "I will…I will protect Hinata."

Hiashi turned. "Hinata…almost lost her leg." He put his arms behind his back.

"I know."

"It's because that daughter of mine is too weak. Even her younger sister is stronger then her! That daughter is…is…a disgrace to me…to the _Hyuugas!_"

Neji looked at his uncle's face. It was full of disgust, not hate, but disgust. Neji could tell that his uncle was very angry right now at his own daughter, even when she's in a hospital room right now, almost out of conscious. "I'm going, Hiashi-sama." Neji left his uncle alone.

As Neji walked past the rooms to go to the exit, he could hear someone weeping. When he found the room with the weeping sounds, he suddenly noticed that it was Hinata alone in her room. The door had a was opened a little bit, so Neji decided to see why she had been crying.

Hinata had her hands over her face and her legs close to her. Her face had become red from crying so long and her sleeve was wet with tears.

Neji felt pity for his cousin. He couldn't do anything right now. Neji took one more look at his pitiful cousin and then he parted, leaving the hospital; leaving his cousin.

He took one look at the sky and noticed that it was black. The sky and everything else was dark, black, and lonely. _What time was it now? _Neji asked himself. He looked at the lonely streets of Konoha. Neji shivered at how quiet it was. In the early morning, the streets would be full of people and it wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

_I should go home…_ Neji started walking back to his home. When he arrived at his lonesome home, he fell into his bed and watched the stars from his bed, staring into the window.

The sky was so…beautiful with the stars that glowed with it. Neji started getting tired and he slowly closed his eyes. His final thoughts were on a Hinata and he remembered how she cried, so sorrowful. Before he had known it, Neji had fallen asleep. He fell asleep, remembering how Hinata had cried. It began to remind him of himself…how _he _used to cry. Neji would never realize that his cousin and him had a lot in common, oh no, he would _never…_

A/N: Well, I'm tired right now and I'm really sleepy so my brain is dead. Please read on with the story and thank you for everyone who had been reading. Thank you…:P


	3. Promises

CHAPTER 3:

PROMISES

A/N: Thank you for everyone who has read this story this far. Thanx a lot and enjoy the story! Oh and sorry if this chapter is a little weird. _Sigh _I was at a big writer's block. I'm sorry.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata opened her eyes weakly. "N-Neji-niisan…" Her eyes had turned sore.

"Your eyes. They' red."

Hinata rubbed her eyes. "R-Red? I-I wonder why." She lied.

"You were crying last night. I saw you."

"I-I…" she sighed. "I was…I'm sorry."

"You're a disgrace to the Hyuugas you know." Neji said coldly. He remembered what Hiashi told him last night. _It was the truth. _Neji thought to himself.

"I know. I-I'm very weak." Hinata crouched her knees to her face. "An embarrassment to the Hyuugas."

Neji smirked. Hinata _was _weak. _She didn't deserve to be in the Hyuuga clan. _He told himself. _She was a disgrace, an embarrassment. She didn't deserve to be in the Main House. I should've been in there! Not her! _Neji became angry. He slammed his fist on the wall.

"N-Neji-niisan. Are you okay?"

Neji glared at his cousin. He hated when she would act so innocent. He hated it! "Stop it." He told her coldly. "Stop acting so innocent."

"U-um…I'm sorry, Neji-niisan."

Neji sighed. He couldn't get angry at Hinata. She was…helpless right now. He shouldn't get angry at her. "Forget it." Neji said, walking towards the window. He pushed the windows out, letting some air in.

"Neji-niisan. Is something bothering you?"

Neji took a breath. "…no." he turned around and looked at Hinata. A gentle gush of wind blew Hinata's hair away from her face and showed a big bruise on her cheek. "Hinata-san." He walked up to her and gently put his finger on the cheek. "You're hurt."

Hinata winced a little. "N-No…I'm not. Really." She pulled away. "Don't worry about me, Neji-niisan."

"Hinata." Neji mumbled. "Um…how's your leg?"

"It's…okay. It's still hurt if that's what you mean but." She pulled her injured leg out from the blanket. "It was bleeding real hard yesterday."

A jolt of guilt hit Neji. Even though he hated his cousin, he still cared for her sometimes. It was his fault that Hinata was hurt like this. _If only I had protected her. _Neji shook those thoughts out of his mind. "It was…my fault." His eyes wandered to the ground where he would not see Hinata's pain in her eyes.

"No, Neji-niisan! It's not your fault. Please, d-don't blame yourself. Please…" Hinata begged. "I could never let you blame yourself because of something that happened to me."

Neji looked up and saw Hinata. _She didn't look so painful this time. She looked…worried, worried about me even though I couldn't protect her._ "Hinata. Anyways-" he quickly turned around as he felt his face turning red. "Your father told me to protect you. That is why I came early this morning to see you. He wants me to protect you from the attacks."

"Neji-niisan, you don't need to protect me." pink circles formed on her cheeks.

"Well, it's orders from Hiashi-sama. I cannot go against them."

"It must be burdensome to protect me, Neji."

Neji could sense Hinata was feeling horrible now. "No, it's not burdensome."

"N-Neji, please." Hinata began blushing. "I'm okay."

"Don't worry, Hinata." He said. "I'm determined to do what Hiashi-sama says."

"O-Okay. I understand, then. I guess I shouldn't provoke my father by telling me to not be protected. He doesn't want anything to happen to the Hyuuga heir." She sighed. "W-Well, my leg doesn't hurt that bad." She got out of bed. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Fine by me." Neji said, following her out of the room. When the two reached the outside, a smile formed on Hinata's lips.

"It's really beautiful in Konoha isn't it?" she stared at the clear blue sky that smelled of trees and food. She also listened to the sounds in Konoha.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Neji agreed. Today _was_ very beautiful.

"Neji-niisan. So, how's Tenten and Lee-san doing?"

"Good." He replied.

"How about Gai-sensei?"

"Always doing competitions with Kakashi-sensei. Honestly, that man is an embarrassment."

"Neji. Don't say that. I mean, he's really determined. I admire that. Besides, he's really strong too. It reminds me of…o-of…"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? U-um, yeah."

"You told me that once. That you admired Naruto's determination. That he was strong."

"Yeah…I guess I did." Hinata said, turning red. "So, who's been attacking Konoha?"

"Orochimaru's subordinates. Those bastards. I hear the ninja's are gonna be extra careful now."

"I see." Hinata said quietly.

"Naruto. He's gotten strong hasn't he?" Neji said out of the blue.

"Yes. He's always been strong." Hinata giggled. "Naruto-kun improves a lot."

Neji rolled his eyes. He could tell Hinata's thoughts were all on Naruto. "You must really like him."

"Whaa..! No! N-Neji-niisan. Not with that again." Hinata shook her head as her face turned a light pink intensely

"Neji! Stop being such a big bully to you shy little cousin!" laughed a voice behind them.

Neji turned around to see Tenten. "Hey."

Tenten smiled at the two. "Hello Hinata. Has Neji been mean to you?"

"She's not a child, Tenten." Neji said.

"Aw, c'mon, Neji. I'm not treating her like a child." Tenten smiled. "Besides, she doesn't mind, right?"

"No. I don't mind." Hinata smiled back.

Tenten laughed. "_See _Neji. Your cousin is so much better than you."

"Whatever." Neji smirked, his face turning a light pink. Hinata noticed that and smiled. _I've never seen him like that before. He and Tenten have some kind of bond. It's good for him. _

"Neji. Are you going to train with Lee-san and me tomorrow?" Tenten asked. She had hoped that he did.

"I'm not sure." Neji said. "I might have some business to take care of."

"Business? What business?"

"I have to protect Hinata. Orders from Hiashi-sama."

"Aw, Neji. Hinata, doesn't need to be protected like a little duckling all the time. You have to trust her sometimes you know! She's a strong girl." Tenten remarked.

"I can't." Neji replied.

"Pwetty pwease Neji! Pwease?" Tenten stared into Neji's pearl ones, trying to become as sympathetic as ever.

Neji averted his eyes. "Look. I want to train but I can't. I have to protect Hinata and that must come first before what I want. Period. Let's go Hinata." He began to walk in a direction, leaving Tenten behind.

Hinata ran after Neji and caught his shirt. "N-Neji-niisan." Her voice lowered and her eyes wandered to the floor. "Y-You…"

Neji stood in the same spot. "What…?"

"You lied…" her voice was squeaky as if she was ashamed to let out those words that she wanted to say.

"I lied? What are you talking about, Hinata-sama?"

"You said protecting me wasn't a burden. But Neji-niisan, having to put me first before what you want is…is becoming a burden."

Neji suddenly noticed it was true. He hadn't meant to say that. He merely only wanted to tell Tenten what his priorities was but in a way, it was the truth. He had to admit himself; protecting Hinata _was _kind of a burden to him.

"If you don't want to protect me, it's okay. You don't have to."

Neji turned around to face Hinata. "Hinata…"

"Really." She looked up at Neji and flashed a warm smile. "Practice with you teammates Neji. There may not be a tomorrow. Spend time with them. Do something you _want _to do."

"I can't." Neji felt as if those were the words he could only say.

"If you're protecting me for otou-san, then do this for me. Practice and have fun with your teammates."

"I…I can't. I _have _to protect you." Neji answered.

Hinata touched his arm. "Sometimes you are too kind. Have fun, Neji-niisan. Just say yes."

Neji felt like an idiot. He was going away from his promise from Hiashi-sama but this did feel like a burden on him. He wanted to train with Tenten and Lee-san. He wanted to do things freely without the thought of protecting the one he 'hated'. He wanted to but couldn't. He knew he couldn't but Hinata was _begging _him to. So he did it. "Yes." Were his exact words. "I'll go then."

"Good." Hinata smiled happily. "I'll be okay on my own. Ah…you know what. I'm feeling a little tired." She yawned. "Let's go back now."

The two went back and as Hinata fell asleep, Neji decided to go home. He trained a little by himself. The image of Hinata smiling kept coming into mind. Why did she want him to go so badly? Did she want to rid of him so badly? Or was it something else? Was it that she wanted him to be happy? He imagined Hinata smiling at him warmly again, this time he didn't feel annoyance or hate come into his mind. His face turned a light red. _Hinata…sama…_ Neji put his hands on his face which was beginning to turn warm.

He decided to head home as night was coming. Then the something hit him, _Sometimes you are too kind. _Those were the words Hinata told him. Kind? Was it the word? He thought to himself. _I am not kind. Hinata, you just don't know the pain and hate I feel for you sometimes…_Forgetting what he felt while trainging, Neji put that thought back into his mind. _I hate Hinata…_

A/N: Okay. I'm very sorry for the mood swings of Neji. It's weird huh? Im sorry if you guys are troubled by this; I'll say I am. Lol. Okay, so, first off I want to thank my reviewers.

**Saskie**

**Sana**

**miz**

**Rakusu-Yamato**

**M.o.O.o.S.e.S**

**Gamefwreak**

**Little wolf blossom**

**Shygurlie**

**Lems**

**Masked-Ninja **

Next, in case you guys were wondering why I suddenly updated (I noe, weird. Its not like anybody cares but this is for the ppl who are just curious. Lol. You don't have to read this) Okay well, I was reading another Nejihina story, it was a great story by the way, and the author hadn't updated her story for a long time and left the story with a BIG cliffhanger. And then, I was so angry and sad (lol) that I noticed something. That was me. I hadn't updated my stories in a long time and I noticed how horrible I was. SO! I took the time to write this (even though this chapter may have seemed weird) and update. Haha. Okay.thats all. Thanx again for reading the chapter. bye-bye.


	4. Let Me

CHAPTER 4:

LET ME

Author: okay, well I decided to update "I will be there". Hms…don't really noe why I just had this urge to update it. x its been quite a while tho. O.o I hope you guys like this chapter.

He was a fool, Neji was.

For the first time in his life, Neji feared for someone else's life. And it was very frightening. It wasn't the same feeling that he felt when his father died. That time, he knew he couldn't have stopped it. This incident was different. He could've stopped it but he didn't. He was too selfish and ignorant at the time…

-

That day, Tenten and Lee both came to pick Neji up. The day was like any other day before Neji was given the job to protect Hinata. That day, Neji could smell the moisture in the air. It was going to rain.

As the three were walking, Tenten spun around so that she was facing the two. A large smile rested on her lips. "This is a great day to train."

"Hai. It is, Tenten." Lee agreed. "Don't you agree, Neji?"

Neji shrugged. "I suppose so." Something disturbing had caught Neji's mind. The feeling of two powerful chakras nearby. They were very familiar and Neji soon realized who's they were. Naruto's and Sasuke's.

"Neji, what's wrong? You seem troubled." Tenten asked worriedly.

"Iie. Its nothing." He looked away. The chakra was immense and the two's powers were almost of the same power except Neji could tell who's was stronger; Naruto's. Not too soon after, Neji heard a loud explosion where Naruto and Sasuke were. Tenten and Lee both turned their heads to the alarming sound.

"What was that?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know. Should we check it out?" Lee asked. He looked towards Neji.

"…No." he finally answered. Neji hoped it wasn't what he was thought it was. And if it was, it would be none of their business to look into it.

"What do you think it was, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not sure…but I believe it was a fight among companions."

"A fight among companions?" Lee said confusingly. That made no sense at all to him.

"Forget it. Let's just go." Neji said. His voice was cold as always. His comrades followed behind him.

"So, how's Hinata been since the last attack?" asked Lee curiously.

"She's been good."

"You know, you seem kinda cold with her. I thought that after your fight with Naruto in the chuunin exams you'd at least stop hating her." Lee remarked.

"I don't hate her." Neji lied. It was true that after his fight with Naruto, his hate for Hinata died down a little but to say he didn't hate her anymore was just a lie.

"You sure act like you do." Lee said in a low voice. Neji glared at Lee. Lee didn't know anything.

"Let's go deep into the forest to train." Tenten said happily. "That way we can get more room to train." Everyone agreed. When they arrived at their training spot, the three individually practiced on what they needed to train on. Tenten, as always, practiced her aim with her kunais and shurikens. Lee practiced his taijutsu and Neji perfected his unperfected moves as well as his byakugan.

Something again troubled Neji. His byakugan had tracked a person with an unusual chakra pattern. It was something that he had seen once but Neji couldn't quite figure out where. Perhaps it was just another shinobi training. Neji didn't think much of it until he noticed that three more people behind that person appeared.

One was a chubby one, he was quite fat and he lagged behind the others. The next one was smaller then the others and was a female. Another one had a bulge behind his head and the odd thing was that chakra also flowed within the bulge. There was nothing odd with the three for Neji was sure he saw some shinobis like that before. The only thing that made him worry was the shinobi in the middle. Perhaps Neji was imagining it but he saw the unbelievable. The shinobi had six arms. Neji was sure now that he never saw a person like that in Konohagakure.

"Tenten, Lee, I'll be back. I'm going to…_explore _the area for a while." Neji said, making the quick excuse. He soon left and quietly followed the four shinobis. They were headed straight for the village.

"Lee, isn't there something strange about Neji? We've trained in this area for a long time. What does he need to go _exploring_ for?" Tenten asked.

"It's probably an excuse. Maybe he needs to go to the bathroom." Lee said, holding back a laugh.

Tenten was disgusted with Lee's "humor". "Lee, you're so idiotic." She said, irritated.

Neji kept his byakugan activated as he followed the four. Something was definitely odd with these shinobis.

"Kidoumaru…I think someone is following us." Said the fat one to the six armed one.

The spider-like shinobi turned his head around and his hitai-ate became visible to Neji. "I don't see anyone, you idiot." He said, his anger flourishing at his comrade. "You've been such a nuisance on this mission, Jirobo!" The fat one remained silent.

Neji stopped dead in his tracks, his back against a tree. He held his breath in for a moment incase the spider shinobi noticed that his teammate had been right and there _was _someone following them. When Neji realized that they had left already, his shock kept him silent. Those weren't Konohagakure shinobi. They were Sound-nins; the same one Orochimaru was. What if they were preparing another attack on the village? Neji hurried back to Tenten and Lee.

-

Hinata woke up that morning to an empty house. Her father wasn't home that day and neither was Hanabi; something that Hinata wasn't new to. It was normal to be alone in the house some days and oddly, sometimes she didn't mind. Being alone left Hinata to herself and it allowed her to do a lot of self-reflecting. It helped her find an inner self that was strong. But sometimes, Hinata learned that loneliness was not something that you could beat. It was always there and at times you could push it away but that was only temporary. It was something that couldn't be erased and it would always come back. It was undefeatable.

And then Hinata thought about Neji. She wondered what he was doing. Hinata sat on the edge of her bed as she put on her usual beige colored jacket. She wasn't really in the mood to train today and she felt unusually tired. Hinata got ready and went outside. Maybe she could just hang out with Shino and Kiba but who knew what they did on spare times. Hinata didn't really want to know what guys did and she wouldn't really be interested.

Hinata decided that she would just train, even though she didn't want to. It would kill time and it would help her improve. She went deep into the forest that day, something she usually never did unless she was with Kiba or Shino. It wasn't that she was scared or could easily get lost but because that area was more for team training, not individual. It didn't really matter though and she decided to just go.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her byakugan and searched through the forest for any other ninjas around. There was none near here and Hinata decided that it was a good place to train. No one would bother her here. It wasn't until a few minutes that Hinata got set up to train when she heard the footsteps. Two people…no four. She turned around. "Who-who's there?" she asked.

"Look. A Leaf nin. A young one too." Smirked a loud voice.

"Should we let her go?"

"No. It's too dangerous. It'll destroy our plan."

"Yes that's true. Let's get her."

Hinata shifted her feet into a fighting stance. If it was a battle they wanted, then they would get it.

"Look, she's already getting into a fighting stance. And she was the byakugan too." An ominous laugh remained in the forest and all was quiet. Hinata stood ready to attack her enemies. She looked for them with her byakugan, but by the time she found them, they already attack.

They threw four exploding kunais behind her. Hinata turned around and dodged them, countering with a few kunais herself. _They revealed their position! _She thought to herself. Hinata could feel more kunais being thrown to her but luckily she dodged them all. _There's too many…_

"Let's play with her a little more."

"No, Kidoumaru. We don't have much time. Just kill her already."

"Fine." A spider like shinobi stepped out from within the trees. "I'm honored to fight a Hyuuga member. Funny, really. I heard they were incredibly strong but you're nothing special."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. _Six arms..._ "Let us fight."

"This will be quick, I suppose. Not much fun fighting a worthless pawn like you."

Hinata had heard that somewhere. _A worthless pawn... _she thought to herself. _Neji-niisan…_

"You don't have time to think to yourself, little girl!" he yelled. He ran quickly to Hinata, grabbing her arm.

_He's quick! _She thought to herself. Hinata slapped his arm around. "Juuken!" she yelled, attacking him in his chakra flow areas.

The shinobi backed up, coughing out blood. "That's all you've got?" he said pathetically, wiping the blood off the edge of his mouth with his hand. "Guess you're nothing special." He laughed.

Hinata bit her lip. He didn't react to the hit much. _Again…I'll try again…_ "Juuken!" she ran to him again, hitting him in the stomach. Nothing. It had no effect.

"Hurry Kidoumaru!" yelled one of his comrades in the trees.

"I guess its time to end you're life, little girl." He said amusingly. "It wasn't any fun fighting you. Konohagakure must be weak. What a worthless pawn." He remarked, punching Hinata in the stomach.

Hinata coughed out an immense amount of blood. How could he be so strong?! She looked at his hitai-ate. _A sound nin! He's with that man, Orochimaru! _Hinata grabbed his arm and focused her chakra into him. The sound nin yelled in pain and threw Hinata a far distance a way from him. An amused chuckle startled the spider shinobi as he caught his balance.

"Kidoumaru, it seems you were hurt from that little girl."

"Shut up Sakon! I'll kill her now!" he yelled.

Hinata clutched her stomach as she coughed out more blood. _Now! He's not paying attention to me! I must attack now! _

"Then hurry it up, Kidoumaru!"

Kidoumaru turned to look at Hinata. She's not there. His eyes widened in surprise. How could she have gotten away!?

"Don't underestimate me…" she said as she punched him in the stomach with her juuken. Kidoumaru fell on his knees.

"You little-!" he couldn't finish his sentence as he clutched his stomach.

Hinata also fell to her knees. She had only damaged him partly. That would keep him down for now but she had three more to deal with. "Come…out…" she panted. "…you three…"

"I'm not done with you!" Kidoumaru yelled. He pushed himself up and kicked Hinata down. "I admit, you are strong but not strong enough to become something more then a pawn. Die." He yelled, punching Hinata once more. She coughed more blood.

_Weak…_ Hinata managed to kick him, making him lose his balance. _I am weak, it's true…_ Kidoumaru furrowed his eyes as his teammates laughed amusingly at his fall.

_But…I told Neji-niisan…_ Hinata stood up once more. _That I would be able to protect myself! _"Come and fight." She said. _I won't go back on my words._

Kidoumaru smirked. "Fine."

"You're taking too long, Kidoumaru! I'll deal with her." Several exploding kunais flew in Hinata's direction. Hinata was too late to dodge them, as her eyesight was kept on Kidoumaru. She managed to block herself from some of them but most of them directly hit her, causing huge cuts from the explosion. Hinata laid on the ground, too tired and injured to move. Her enemies had gone and she was left alone. _I couldn't defeat them…but I tried my best…_

"Hinata! Are you okay!?"

Hinata slightly opened her eyes. Long black hair. Could it be him? "_Niisan…_" she closed her eyes once more.

"Is she in critical condition, Tsunade-sama?" asked a woman with curly black hair. Her eyes were crimson red.

"No. Don't worry, Kurenai-san. I cleaned up her wounds, she'll be okay. But, what could have happened? Why was she all beaten up?" the middle aged blonde woman asked.

"I'm not sure. I heard some fighting nearby so I rushed to see who was fighting. There were four shinobi that ran away but one that fought Hinata. The one who fought seemed to be pretty tired. When I reached Hinata, she was wounded everywhere and oddly, she called out _Neji-kun_'s name."

"_Neji?_" Tsunade repeated to herself dumbfounded. "Wasn't he the one who had beaten her critically during the preliminary rounds for the chuunin exams? Or that's what I've heard."

"Yes. He's quite a genius though. I believe he's changed…but I'm not sure if his hate for her has completely diminished. When you've hated one for so long, it takes time to forget that feeling towards them."

"True. Hm, check up on Hinata please and if she's awake, gather information from her and report back to me."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kurenai made her way towards the hospital. When she reached their, to her surprise, Hinata was sitting up, pressing her forehead against the palm of her hand. "Hinata…! You're up!"

"K-Kurenai-sensei. What…what am I doing here?"

"Rest, Hinata." Kurenai gently pushed Hinata down back onto the bed. She sat on the bed and put a blanket over her. "I found you injured on the ground in the forest."

"O-Oh…"

Kurenai giggled a bit. "You seemed to be calling someone's name."

"W-What…!?" Hinata turned bright red and sat back up. "W-Was I-I really?"

"Yes." Kurenai smiled. "Oddly to say though, it wasn't Naruto-san. It was Neji."

Hinata widened her eyes and pressed her hands against her cheeks. "N-Ne-N-Neji-niisan?" she stuttered.

"Hai. Interestingly, it seems you've developed a new c-"

"Iie…!" Hinata denied. "I-It's just that, I-I remember thinking about h-his fight and mine b-before I collapsed. P-Please don't get any ideas, K-Kurenai-sensei."

"Ha ha, I see. Well, I have to ask you something, Hinata. Do you remember _who _you were fighting?" Kurenai asked, her voice now in a serious tone.

"Ah, yes that's right." Hinata looked up at her teacher. "T-They were _Sound nins_."

Kurenai flinched. _Sound nins? In Konohagakure? Perhaps an ambush?! _"Hinata! I must report back to the Hokage. Stay here, you understand?"

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai rushed back to Tsunade. _I must hurry! _"Tsunade-sama!" she yelled as she arrived at her office.

"Kurenai-san?! I didn't expect you to be back so quick. So what did you find?"

"This is threatening. The people Hinata was fighting were _Sound _ninjas."

Tsunade slapped her hands against her desk, almost cracking it in two. "What! Sound nins!? Damn that Orochimaru! Kurenai! Go alert other jounins of this matter! I will contact the ANBU to seek out them and track them down! Go!"

"Hai!" Kurenai yelled just before dispersing outside.

"Orochimaru…!" Tsunade clenched her fists.

-

_"Ah…! Tsunade-hime!" a man with bushy white hair came into the Hokage's office throught the window._

_"Neh, Jiraiya, what do you want? I'm busy!"_

_"Ha, **busy?** You looked like you were sleeping to me!" he laughed. The woman pressed her index finger against her lips and motioned the man to keep down._

_"Shh! Quiet down will you! If the advisors catch me sleeping again, I'll have to prepare myself for a long lecture!"_

_Jiraiya smirked. "Well, I have to tell you something important."_

_"What? You just finished your newest perverted book? Well I don't care!" Tsunade yelled, flipping through some papers._

_"Iie. This is even **more **serious. Its about the traitor, Orochimaru." His voice changed to become serious. "I've learned from my **sources **that Orochimaru is planning to act already."_

_"**Act?**" Tsunade questioned stupefied._

_"He's already planning to take Uchiha Sasuke's body. But I do not know when. I came to tell you to be alarmed to any of Orochimaru's attacks. This may be the final one to capture the kid."_

_"Hai. I got it. I'll be on watch more…"_

-

Tsunade cursed at herself for not following her words. _Jiraiya was right!_

-

"Asuma!" Kurenai yelled.

A tall man with his hands in his pockets turned his head. "Oh, Kurenai."

"Sound nin!" she yelled as she caught her breath. "In the village! I must alert every jounin available!"

"Sound nins!?" Asuma gasped. "What should we do?"

"Tsunade-sama says she will alert ANBU members about this. Where's Kakashi-san?"

"He was with his students I believe. Let's go."

"Hai!" Kurenai followed Asuma as they ran throughout the village, looking for the famous copycat nin.

-

The thirteen year old prodigious Hyuuga member knocked against the door of the Godaime's office. "Tsunade-sama."

"Not now, Neji. I'm sorry but I'm a bit busy." She muttered as she scattered papers around.

"Wait, I have important news. I saw some sound nins come through-"

"You saw them?!" the Hokage suddenly raised her voice as she looked at him straight in the eye.

"H-Hai…has it already been reported?" Neji asked a bit confused.

"Yes…in fact…" Tsunade averted her eyes. "Hinata-chan fought them. She is currently in the hospital right now."

Neji widened his eyes in shock as he choked. "H-Hinata-sama…? Shit…" he cursed as he ran to the hospital. _Dammit, what the hell was she thinking, fighting those nins?!_ He thought to himself angrily. _She could've died! Is she that dull in her mind?!_

It wasn't long until he reached the hospital and Hinata's room. Slowly, he turned the door knob. There was Hinata, sitting up with a blank expression painted on her face.

"Hinata-sama…"

Hinata turned her head. She was bandaged everywhere. "O-Oh…niisan, its you…"

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked sharply as he sat himself on the bed. "You wanted to get yourself killed!?"

"N-No…t-that's not it…" She answered, a bit surprised at the sudden rage in her cousin's voice.

"Then what were you doing!? Hinata-sama…you are so dull. Why would you fight those shinobis!? Did you think you could actually beat them!"

"…no…it's…"

"Why didn't you…!" Neji paused. He took a small breath and looked at Hinata with his pure white eyes. "…why didn't you _call_ me…?"

Hinata curled her knees up and rested her forehead on them. "I didn't want to. I've never wanted to do this. I never wanted to depend on you for this. It makes me feel so insignificant. I am _not _simply a weak person…" her voice quivered a bit as well as her lip. She could feel her eyes burn as she fought back tears. "_I don't want to be labeled as a dropout _anymore. I-I don't. I want to take care of myself. This is _my _body, why can't I take care of it myself…? W-Why do you have to take your time to protect me? I don't want you to…"

Neji sat silently as he stared shockingly at her.

"I don't want you to _hate _me anymore, Neji-niisan…!" she raised her head as tears rolled down her reddened cheeks.

Neji furrowed his eyes and bit his lip. He pushed Hinata against his chest and wrapped an arm around her. "Don't act on your own too much. And…and I don't hate you." He squinted his eyes as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Hinata-sama…_**let** me protect you_ _from now on…_" he whispered.

Hinata clutched onto Neji's shirt as she stained them from her tears. "N-Neji-kun…!"

Neji held Hinata a little closer. _Protecting her with my own wishes…protecting her because I want to. That might not be so bad._

After all, Neji always _had_ hated hating her.

"Hinata-sama…let's start over…"

Author: Okay! I finally finished _I Will Be There _chapter **4**:D. haha. yeahs. I had been procrastinating on this for quite a LONG time. lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm very sorry if you found it boring. Eeks I hope it wasn't. well, please review and tell me what you thought of it! much appreciation! And **I'm very sorry if you were like "wtf" cuz all those times Neji was like "I hate you hinata:O" and all. Lol. Yeah, I'm sorry again if I make Neji all swingy on his moods. O.o;;** Oh and in case you somehow don't know who kidoumaru and them are…which is kinda weird, lol, anyways, they're those ninjas that end up escorting Sasuke-kun to orochimaru. Yeahs. Oh and in case you don't get the _hint_, what neji was hearing in the beginning was that time when Naruto and Sasuke were fighting. And so, that means this deals with that time Sasuke leaves Konohagakure. If you still don't understand, just message me and I'll explain. XD anyways… Laterz:


End file.
